This invention relates to connecting assemblies for connecting ramps to trailers for loading and unloading. In particular it relates to those having already provided sockets at spaced apart intervals around the edges of the trailer, primarily for the purpose of receiving the insert portions of vertically extending stakes or posts of removable side walls.
Trailers of this type are commonly known in the trucking trade as "hot shot" trailers. In addition to spaced apart sockets in which to seat the insert portions of removable side walls, such trailers usually have other items of equipment such as winches, or support bars or brackets, and other obstructing elements secured to the side edge of the trailer between some of the pairs of receiving sockets. Thus, except for the removable side walls, it is difficult and in some cases impossible to seat other items of equipment, such as a ramp assembly, in adjacent pairs of such receiving sockets. The hinge bar connector assembly in accordance with this invention solves such problems by providing a pair of separate connecting assemblies each carrying an elongated removable hinge bar to which separate ramp members can be connected, and seated in respective spaced apart pairs of adjacent sockets along the edge of the trailer. The elongated removable hinge bar of each connector assembly has a lateral dimension greater than the distance the adjacent pair of sockets are spaced apart in which each respective connector assembly is seated. The ramp member pivotally connected to such elongated hinge bar can be moved laterally on such elongated hinge bar to laterally adjust the distance each of the separate ramp members are spaced apart for precise alignment with the spaced apart wheels of a vehicle or other item to be loaded or unloaded on the trailer.
Examples of prior art ramp connectors for loading and unloading of vehicles or other items having wheels include those disclosed in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,426 discloses a bridge plate for moving automobile between railroad cars in which the bridge plate includes an intermediate upright truss and two bracing trusses joined thereto of inverted trapezoidal cross section.
U.S. Pat, No. 4,657,233 discloses a spring loaded permanently connected ramp assembly for ease in pivoting the ramps between their raised and lowered positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,468 discloses another permanently connected ramp, this one being retractable.
U.S. Pat. No. 307,719 discloses still another permanently connected ramp, this one being a floating ramp which can be moved on top of the trailer when not in position for loading something on to the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,869 discloses a freight handling assembly which includes a ramp and rollers for loading freight items on to a railroad car in which the rollers are retractable after the freight item has been loaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,989 discloses permanently mounted side ramps on a truck for loading and unloading shipping containers carried on a platform having rollers or wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,603 discloses another type of support and carrying frame for freight containers on which ramps are pivotally and permanently mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,970 discloses a trailer having upright load retaining stakes which are pivotally and permanently mounted to also serve as ramps when pivoted downwardly to a diagonal ramp position.
U.S. Pat. No 2,559,712 discloses a permanently mounted pivotable bracket having a receiving portion capable of receiving and holding skids of various types for rolling or sliding items of freight on and off of a trailer or wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,867 discloses another freight carrying device in which permanently mounted pivotable arms are pivotable from an upright position to a horizontal or diagonal position to serve as a skid or ramp for loading and unloading freight.